


Day Twenty Three: New Position

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have only ever had sex doggy style or missionary. It’s not like Castiel doesn’t love having sex with Dean, but any other position makes him uncomfortable. Either it’s too close, or too far, not enough, and too much all at once. Dean suggests Castiel should ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Three: New Position

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel and Dean have only ever had sex doggy style or missionary. It’s not like Castiel doesn’t love having sex with Dean, but any other position makes him uncomfortable. Either it’s too close, or too far, not enough, and too much all at once.

However, Dean suggests that Castiel should ride him. Castiel’s nervous.

Dean assures him everything will be okay, and Castiel trusts him more than anyone. It calms the butterflies threatening to tear apart his insides.

Dean lays down on the bed. The lights are dimmed and they’re both naked. Castiel moves to straddle Dean’s lap.

He’s already prepped, but he’s too nervous to get Dean’s cock in him.

“Hey, you don’t need to freak out. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it.” Dean pets up and down his sides.

“I want to do this, just . . . give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need, I’m not going anywhere.”

They kiss for a while, and then it’s time. Castiel grabs Dean’s cock, lines everything up. Dean nods at him, brings him down into another deep kiss, and then Castiel starts to sink down on Dean’s cock.

It feels _amazing_. Castiel wonders why they haven’t done this before.

He slams himself down onto Dean’s dick, and it makes him cry out, eyes rolling back into his head. It hurts for a moment until he starts to move, then Dean’s cock is reaching places inside of him it never has, pressing against all the good spots.

Like this it’s easier for Castiel to aim for his prostate, and soon enough his cock is leaking, sliding between Dean’s pecs in a pool of pre-come.

“C-Cas, slow down, slow down, I’m gonna come too soon,” Dean gasps, but Castiel doesn’t stop, rocks his hips harder. He pulls himself up, and then slams his ass down onto Dean’s hips.

Dean tries to turn him over, tells him it’ll be even better, but Castiel plants his hand firmly on Dean’s chest, holding him down. When Dean tries to touch his chest, he smacks his hands out of the way.

Castiel picks himself all the way up off of Dean’s cock, and then it’s the sound of skin slapping skin as he thrusts his hips back down harshly.

“ _Unnng, Cas!_ ” Dean screams as he comes. Castiel is nowhere near that release, and he whines, pulls Dean closer, fucks himself down onto Dean’s cock harder.

As Dean comes everything becomes slicker, and it’s an even better feeling. Thinking about how that’s Dean’s come dripping down his thighs makes his cock twitch.

“Dean, Dean, please,” Castiel pants, and then Dean’s flipping him over. He doesn’t even complain, just takes it. Dean holds his hips down, fucks him so hard he knows there will be bruises on his hips to remind him for a week at most, but by that time they’ll have done this again.

Castiel comes between them with a wail, nails digging into the skin of Dean’s back.

“Yeah, baby, come on my cock, look so good, so beautiful,” Dean whispers low in his ear, and Castiel has to squeeze his eyes shut as come drips down his shaft, his stomach muscles contracting. “God, Cas, so good.” Dean bites into the skin of his shoulder, his neck.

“Dean!” Castiel cries, and Dean shushes him, licking into his mouth.

“My baby boy, taking my cock so well, can you come again? Are you that worked up that you can come again?” Dean asks, and Castiel cock begins to thicken, to fill with blood again. Cas keens. “Oh god, you are. That’s so hot.” Dean buries his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck, keeps up the thrusting.

Castiel moans loudly. The stimulation to his prostate is too much as it’s almost constant, and it’s too much.

Dean reaches between them to jerk him off, but he comes before Dean can even get a hand around him. He comes dry, his cock jerking to hit Dean’s abdomen and his own.

“Ah, Dean!” Castiel yells, back curving up, trying to get closer. His fingers twist in the sheets, and then in Dean’s hair, tugging on the roots.

Cas feels Dean come in him again, and he enjoys the afterglow for all it is as they have to get up to shower.

“We don’t have to yet, sleep if you need it,” Dean whispers, licking the sweat from his skin.

Castiel hums and slumps against the sheets. Dean pulls out, and he winces, tries to get Dean back in him, but Dean just chuckles and kisses him once more before falling into bed next to him.

“So,” Dean asks, “you like to ride me.”

Castiel nods his head, and Dean grins.

“Very much so,” Castiel slurs.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Dean kisses his forehead, and he leans into the touch, winds his arms around Dean’s body. 

He crowds Dean onto his side of the bed to get out of the wet spot. Castiel doesn’t know he fell asleep until Dean’s tugging him out of bed.

“Come on,” he murmurs, sucking on his ear lobe. “You can ride me in the tub.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
